Gone
by Babegurlly411
Summary: HBP Spoilers After Dumbledor dies Harry, Ron, and Hermione go to find the Horuxes. What happens when they have to fight Voldemort before they get the Horuxes? They can't kill him so what do they do? I stink at summeries...just read it and review. RHr HG


**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all the Charaters and everything. I just wrote about them

**Author's Notes:** Ok so I should be writing_ Can't Make It _but this just came to me and I couldn't help it. Also I am having writers block with that story so I got bored and had to write something. This story won't be very long at all sohere it goes.

**Fiction Rated**: K+

Gone

By: babegurlly411

17 year old Harry Potter prepared himself for a fight with Voldemort. Voldemort had let Harry know that he was attack Hogsmeade this weekend. He knew he shouldn't trust him but he wasn't going to let Voldemort gain control. The Order where all getting ready knowing that they would have to fight, there was no way of changing Harry's mind. After Dumbledor haddied Voldemort started killing more and more, everything seemed to be getting worse and Harry wasn't letting Voldemort get what he wants.

After Bill and Fleur's wedding Harry, Ron, and Hermione set out to find the Horuxes. They still needed two more and knew there was no way of killing Voldemort in the upcoming fight. Everyone had tried to talk Harry out of it, saying he was to important to lose because they needed him to find the two horuxes and kill Voldemort. None of them had luck so Ron and Hermione planned to stay with Harry and watch his back. Everyone knew no matter what Harry had to live, they were all ready to die for Harry.

Ginny had begged to go saying she could take care of herself but he mother wouldn't let her only daughter go out and fight. Her mother already hated the fact that her sons where all going with her husband. Ginny was stuck with her mother in a safe house while her family went to Hogsmeade to wait and then they would fight Voldemort. She didn't know what would happen to them, but she knew not all of them would come back.

After Voldemort's attacks got worse few people came to Hogsmeade and many of the shops where closed. It was silent as they all made their way in the freezing rain. Harry was walking with Ron and Hermione as everyone else searched for a open shop to stay in while they wait. The Three Broomsticks was open and they all piled in while two people stood outside to watch.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione where sitting at a table in the back corner. If you looked at them you would never guess they where only 18 years old. If you got to know them you would never believe they where only 18. The three of them had been through so much the past year that they are not the same people they where when they left.

They sat in silence all remembering what it had been like when they where younger. How easy everything seemed before Voldemort had come back in there fourth year. Even after that it was still pretty easy, much easier than anything they have been through after their sixth year. If only they could go back and stay there, stay back when everyone was alive and happy and everything was simple.

Voldemort didn't come that night and they all ended up staying in the Three Broomsticks over night. Not many people slept at all, they knew that they needed to rest but thoughts of Voldemort and this next fight came to their minds. Over the past year Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been looking for the Horuxes and they did have a few fights with Deatheaters, but not once did they come face to face with Voldemort in a fight while they where searching.

The next morning everyone waited and it was killing them that they had no clue when, or if, he would come. Around 6:00pmCharlie came inside from watching and said they where here. Everyone left the Three Broomsticks to go out and face the Deatheaters. The seconde they came out curses started to fly from both sides and people started falling to the floor.

A deatheater threw a curse at Ron who dodged it and threw one right back. Everyone seemed busy with deatheaters but none of them went after Harry. He knew why, Voldemort wanted him for himself. He made his way around with his wand in his hand and after a moment he saw him. Voldemort stood, a little ways away from the fight, watching. Harry knew he couldn't kill him but theas soon as he saw him he started throwing curses.

Harry had no clue what was going on around him or who was dieing. All he could consentrate on was the fact that Voldemort, the man who killed his parents the reason why his friends had suffered, was standing there. Then he heard a scream and he knew exactly who it came from, Hermione. He didn't have time to look but the worse came to mind, that one of his best friends was gone.

Voldemort just laughed as Harry tried as many curses that came to mind. This was a fight they where going to lose and most knew it, but they continued to fight. So far Voldemort hadn't tried to kill Harry, he seemed to be taking his time. People where dropping to the floor all around, Most where from the Order, they where losing people fast and Harry knew it. They would have to try and run, as much as he didn't want to, Harry had to run from Voldemort. He hated thinking about letting Voldemort win, but this wasn't going to be the last battle.

Harry chanced looking around and found Tonks, not to far from him, on the ground dead. Then his heart dropped into his stomache as he saw what he was dreading, Hermione Granger lay in the cold muddy grass. Before Harry knew what was happening, there was a flash of green light and it was all over.

Ron heard a luagh and turned to where Voldemort was stainding, infront of Harry's body. Thats when Fred ran over to Ron and grabbed his arm, They ran and the few people left ran with them. This was it, the only person who could kill Voldemort was dead. Everything was going to end there and no one could stop it. Ron didn't even notice when Fred apparated them to the save house his mother and Ginny where in.

Ginny ran into the room but Ron didn't hear what was going on, he only saw her burst into tears as his mother sobbed onto her husband's Shoulder.Not many people where left, when they where fighting Ron didn't have time to looked around and see who hadn't made it. He looked around and spotted some of his brothers, Percy and George where no were to be found. He saw a few others from The Order, but the thing he noticed was there was no Hermione.

**Author's Notes: **yeah I'm not very good with the whole Death and battle stuff. Again this stuff just comes to me and I write it just to get it out of my head. A story gave me the idea to write this, and I'm sure there are a billion other stories just like them, only better. Hmm...I might write some more, just about how Everyone is after this, maybe. Well thats all...ohh and I know TONS of mistakes right? well I am the worst with wpelling and grammer Sorry! ok I like reviews and advice is good!

Much love,

xoxox

Ashley


End file.
